


Broom Closet

by master_riku



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Boundaries, Closet Sex, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, For a Friend, Kink Negotiation, Kinky, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_riku/pseuds/master_riku
Summary: Immature. Do better. Try harder. Think before you act. Not how a proper keyblade wielder would behave.Sora tried not to let the words get to him anymore. After all, he always had Riku at his back. Riku who loved him. Riku who understood him. Still, it sucked. Better to avoid getting caught half-naked in the back of Yen Sid's library altogether. But some days it was just too much fun tempting fate, even if it meant running away and hiding in a broom closet...
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), rikuso - Relationship, soriku - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	Broom Closet

**Author's Note:**

> a belated birthday fic requested by a friend! i know it took me ages to finish, but here it is, and i hope it's okay! prompt: soriku fucking in a broom closet, established relationship, trying not to get caught.

Sora had just gotten Riku's shirt off when he heard the footsteps. Straddling Riku's lap on the desk chair, both of them clad only in socks and pants now, that last layer of fabric between him and Riku's beautiful, majestic skin finally stripped away. Wow. Whoever that was, their timing was _awful._

Well, they'd have to run. Nothing else for it. Sora tore his gaze away from that gorgeous, silver-flecked chest, like the night sky made of daylight, and up to meet Riku's eyes.

Glittering blue locked onto confused teal.  
  
"Wha--" Riku started, too loudly.   
  
_"Don't you hear that?"_ Sora hissed.

"Hear what?"

_"Someone's coming!"_

"I don't hear anyt-- _mmf!"_ Sora shoved Riku's shirt back in his face to muffle his voice, torn between laughter and annoyance. _This._ This was why he sometimes called Riku a himbo. He _wasn't,_ of course, but some days it was just too tempting to tease.

 _"Shhh!"_

Sora cocked his head, listening for the sound again. Yep, there, distant footsteps getting slightly louder. Ugh. They hadn't even gotten to the _pants,_ yet; he'd only _just_ got a mouthwatering glimpse at Riku's chest. Sora didn't have time to dwell on it, though, as adrenaline flooded him.

Riku finally heard the footsteps, too, and when he pulled the shirt down off his face his expression was one of absolute horror. The kind of face a Keyblade Master might make if he was about to be caught half-naked with his boyfriend in the back of Yen Sid's library after skipping out on--well, on whatever he was supposed to be doing instead. Sora really didn't know, actually; he hadn't bothered to ask before they got... _distracted._

Everyone would say that was irresponsible. A spark of irritation pinged at that thought. He wasn't irresponsible. In spite of everyone insinuating he was. In spite of the way they teased him-- _him,_ of all people, after everything he'd done.

He wasn't some _kid,_ either. His current activities should be proof enough of that. It wasn't immature to need a break once in awhile.

He'd had to be mature for so long, he'd borne the weight of so many worlds, that now they were at peace he just needed to cut loose sometimes. Just a little, just in ways that didn't hurt anyone.

It was hard enough finding that balance without fighting against his allies; if anything, he needed to cut loose sometimes _because_ of what everyone else said about him, what they pushed on him. And so did Riku, quite frankly, though he was still caught between _proving_ himself and _being_ himself that he needed Sora to take the lead most of the time.

Riku always said he had trouble convincing himself to just let go, to just be himself. He said Sora helped remind him.

Sora liked that. He liked being important in a way that didn't feel like a chore, that didn't feel like everything depended on him. Just important to a person whom he loved. Not to save him from some awful fate but just to help him _relax,_ which was really just win-win.

These... _lapses in protocol_ were good for both of them, then. It was basically self-care.

Which was how they'd ended up kissing their way through the hallways and into the library and past shelves of books on pure instinct.

Adrenaline made Sora's thoughts skitter and race through his head and he shook himself to clear it. Focus. He caught Riku's eye again and his face was so _funny_ Sora couldn't help but giggle.

The adrenaline morphed to liquid excitement in his veins--humour drowned out worry and just like that, it all became something of a game. How fast could they get away?

He stifled his laughter with a hand to his face as he scrambled out of Riku's lap and they picked up the scattered clothing, frantically grabbing at any proof they'd even been here in this library. It's not like it was illegal or anything, but they'd get looks.

Looks, and stern words. _Immature. Do better. Try harder. Think before you act. Not how a proper keyblade wielder would behave._

Sora tried not to let it get to him anymore. After all, he always had Riku at his back. Riku who loved him. Riku who understood him. Still, it'd suck. But it was just too much _fun_ tempting fate, even if it meant running away sometimes.

"Fuck!" Riku's voice was low as he bent over and grabbed the jacket Sora had tossed aside earlier on his way to the shirt, but it still echoed sudden and loud against the heady, hilarious prey instinct to _flee, hide, not be caught._

 _"Shhh!"_ Sora hissed again, but Riku hissed it back and Sora renewed his giggling.

When they had their clothes in hand, Sora jerked his head toward the far end of the twisting, expansive library. The footsteps--terrifyingly close, now--were coming from the direction of the entrance and the two of them probably couldn't get out of here without risking being seen. They'd have to hide. Riku nodded.

He looked a little jittery but Sora still felt his own giddy laughter bubbling up in him. So, feeling cheeky, he yanked Riku down with his free hand around the back of his head, the other hand holding all his gear, and pressed one last tingling kiss to those lips. He left Riku goggling after him as he slipped away between the shelves.

An amused huff behind him as he rounded the first corner made him grin. _Actually_ getting caught wasn't very sexy, but then, they hadn't gotten caught yet, had they?

The library was a steady, hushed hum of ideas just waiting to be pored over, and sound didn't echo so much as it got caught between shelves too full of words to let it pass. Socked feet on the stone floor and an awkward gait helped muffle their escape.

Sora led them in the only possible direction they could go from the desk they'd occupied. The meeting hall. But it quickly became evident the meeting hall was the others' destination as well. Realisation dawned.

_Oh, fuck._

_"The meeting's today?"_ Sora whispered, eyes focused on the floor underneath his feet so he wouldn't trip, trying to keep from another giddy fit but hoping Riku could still hear him. 

_"The meeting's today,"_ Riku confirmed, voice close to Sora's ear. Shivers tickled down Sora's spine as his body confirmed its continued interest in exactly what they'd been up to pre-interruption. Frankly, the risk only made him more turned on.

Sora paused at the back of the library and glanced quickly around the open space. Under the table was obvious, and visible, and about to be used.

Hmm.

 _Ah! There._ The storage closet!

Stuffy, kept clean with magic, they put extra chairs and stuff in there, usually. Perfect.

Sora threw open the door. It was a little cramped, with all the brooms and mops lined up along the wall.

It was a little _eerie_ with them lined up there, too, almost like they were watching even though Sora was pretty sure these ones were inert. They reminded him of a dream he'd had, though--the one about the magic portal that he'd titled _Free Lube Land_ in his dream journal.

He shook himself to clear his overly-horny mind and dumped his stuff in a dark corner, grabbing Riku's and throwing it on top. The unceremonious disposal prompted his boyfriend to raise an eyebrow, just visible in the beam of light spreading out from the single keyhole in the small wooden door.

 _"Aren't we getting dressed?"_ The whisper was just loud enough for Sora to hear.

 _"Nah, they're not gonna come in here."_ Sora waved him off with a smirk and a toss of his head. _"Anyway, we're not done!"_

He was still half-hard, the adrenaline doing nothing to turn him _off,_ and surely Riku wasn't faring much better.

But Riku rolled his eyes even as Sora moved closer. _"We're supposed to be at that meeting, Sora. It's bad enough we forgot about it. We should get our clothes on and--"_   
  
"And walk out of a broom closet?" Sora laughed and quickly covered his mouth to stop it, bringing himself back down to a whisper. _"By the time we get dressed, they'll be here!"_

Riku frowned. _"So it'll be a little embarrassing. We were making out in a broom closet before the meeting, they'll think. We'll get an eye roll or two and a scoff from Roxas and be done with it."_

Sora could already hear the voices in his mind. _Irresponsible. Grow up. Distracting a Keyblade Master from his duties. Bad influence._

Riku hadn't been "the responsible one" in years, not since they were kids. Wasn't it _Sora_ who had first saved the universe after _Riku_ broke it? Riku himself admitted that. But he did fit the profile--taller, quieter, more graceful--and everyone else assumed he lived up to it.

Just because he was more anxious about keeping up appearances didn't make him more _responsible._ Not when a few kisses or sly looks could get him throwing all self-taught propriety out the window and ditching his duties to fuck Sora up against the wall in the nearest locked room. Or in the cockpit of the gummiship--and wow, that had been a _great_ day.

Anyway, today had even been Riku's idea, for once, not Sora's.  
  
 _"Rikuuu,"_ Sora managed to put a pout into his whisper, though he threaded his fingers through Riku's in a soft gesture to accompany it. _"C'mon, that would suck. And meetings are boring, anyway. Let me take care of you."_

Riku's frown only deepened. He needed more persuasion, apparently. Sora lifted their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of Riku's, working his way up his wrist.

 _"We need this, Riku,"_ Sora said between kisses up Riku's arm. Riku didn't pull away, so Sora helped himself to Riku's bare chest with his other hand, just a soft caress against softer skin, eliciting a sigh that he hoped was sensual.

 _"In a broom closet?"_ Even Riku's whisper-voice seemed skeptical.

That was a cop-out argument, and Sora knew Riku knew it. _"Aw, use your imagination."_

Just then, the sound of chairs scraping reached them from beyond the door. Riku flinched, but the thought of getting off just one door's thickness away from everyone stoked the fire hotter in Sora.

Riku's next words were even quieter but Sora managed to catch the words. _"I'm_ **_imagining_** _how we can fuck in our bed, or against a wall in our room, or literally anywhere you want **after the meeting."**_

Ugh, Riku really was fixated on the meeting...

An even kinkier idea occurred to Sora and he smiled against Riku's shoulder where he'd paused in his kissing and turned to make his voice heard better, pressing his cheek into the firm muscle. _"You can still attend the meeting,"_ he drawled as well as he could in such a quiet voice. _"In fact,"_ he squeezed Riku's hand and lifted his other hand up into his boyfriend's silver hair, tracing a thumb suggestively along an ear, _"if you listen through the keyhole, you can pay attention like a good Keyblade Master while I suck you off."_

 _"Uh-huh. Sure. Right where everyone could hear if we made the_ _slightest sound."_

 _"Exactly!"_ Excitement stirred in him and Sora pressed another kiss to Riku's shoulder. Riku tensed. Sora smirked. Not that sex wasn't great, anyway, but this tenseness, the danger, was _fun_. _"Doesn't that make you hot?"_

A hand made it to Sora's head, finally, not pushing Sora away but not pulling him in yet, either. Just resting, slightly caressing his hair. It was a start. _"Sora, I really don't think--"_

 _"Nah, the problem is that you're thinking too_ **_much."_**

Sora shifted, then, dislodging the hand in his hair and moving his arms up around Riku's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. He pressed his body close to Riku's, enough skin meeting skin to create instant warmth. Riku was still flushed, still a little breathless: still turned on. Just fretting, then. But there wasn't a need to fret. It wasn't _that_ dangerous; they were probably pretty sound-proofed in here, after all. So, Sora went for seductive.

 _"All you have to think about right now,"_ he reassured, rolling every word out in a hot puff of air against Riku's lips, _"is my mouth wrapped around your cock,"_ he kissed him again, _"making you hold back a moan with every exhale."_

Riku sucked in a sharp breath through his nose at that but when he met Sora's eyes in the dark, he was clearly still doubtful. _"It's not--"_ He shook his head and cut off his own words. _"That sounds great. We can do all that_ **_later."_**

 _"Why? When we're ready to go right now."_ Sora rolled his hips into Riku's to prove the point. For a partner in crime, he wasn't being very partner. _Or_ very crime.

 _"Sora..."_ Riku grabbed Sora's hips and moved him back, shaking his head, looking almost annoyed. Why was he annoyed all of a sudden? Sora was doing everything he could, here, but Riku wasn't making a lot of sense. _"Now's just not the time for--"_

Okay, new tactic. Sora reached down to the hands at his waist and touched Riku's wrist. _"I_ **_know_** _you want me."_

_"The meeti--"_

_"Riku--"_

_"Grow_ **_up,_** _Sora!"_

The harshly whispered words slammed into Sora--a perfect bucket of ice water dumped over more than just his desire. It drenched his heart and settled cold in his gut as the last syllable of his name fell into the sudden hush. His face slowly fell.

Angry voice. Dismissive words. Just like everyone else.

Something flashed in Riku's eyes--maybe regret--but it was too late to take it back, and he was still upset.

Sora stumbled back two steps to the other end of the closet and leaned against the wall for support, barely feeling the stone against his bare back as he slid to the floor. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. The silence was too loud, his heartbeat was too slow, his hands clutched to his chest as if to feel it.

He didn't move again as Riku got dressed, didn't move as Riku folded his arms and leaned against the door to wait out the rest of the meeting, didn't move as his boyfriend finally decided the coast was clear. He didn't even move when Riku hesitated, backlit in the open doorway, before walking away, leaving Sora sitting there, chilled to the bone.

***

  
  


_Grow up._

Riku winced as his own words echoed back in his head in time with his own footsteps on the stone floor.

Too harsh. Too much. It had made Sora listen, finally, but at a cost. It wasn't the right tactic. He'd crossed a line. So had Sora, but that didn't make his own blunder any less glaring, or any more _right._

What Sora needed was for Riku to communicate, not just cut him down, and not just leave him sitting there hurting. Riku hadn't looked at Sora's eyes; he'd been furious and he hadn't wanted to cave, but he already knew what he would've seen.

_Grow up._

He hadn't meant it, either.

He _didn't_ agree with everyone else. The two of them deserved youth. They deserved a break. He'd been the first one to assure Sora of that. They'd matured too fast already and they didn't need to do more. _Sora_ didn't need to do more. Riku _was_ on Sora's side. Great way to show it, though.

When he reached their door he stopped, letting out a shaky breath, hand on the latch, forehead resting on the smooth wooden surface as he listened to the pulse pounding in his head.

He shouldn't have walked away. He'd been upset--he was _still_ upset. Anger had cooled as he'd walked but annoyance still bubbled in him, simmering on a backburner. He quelled the urge to go through the door, stalk around, pace back and forth, stew.

He made himself _think._ One of them had to.

Riku had made his boundaries known and Sora had ignored them, had failed to negotiate his kink before trying to drag Riku into it. Kept cutting off Riku as he was trying to talk.

Sora had gotten caught up in the moment, then, but it wasn't malicious. Riku knew that. It was _Sora,_ for Light's sake.

He'd even set a bit of a bad precedent himself, probably, always expecting Sora to coax him into things to assuage his own guilt. He should know better than that, too. Maybe...they both had some things to work out.

But his frustrations _were_ valid. And even having snapped the way he did, he felt like he could rightfully go into their room and wait, make Sora come to him first. Sora would. He was like that. But that wasn't fair, was it. Riku hadn't just pissed Sora off. He'd lashed out with intent to wound. An implicit, thoughtless betrayal in the heat of the moment. And Sora would have a right to be mad at Riku right back, or--

 _Fuck._ On the other hand, Sora just might believe he meant it. Riku closed his eyes against the nauseating thought.

No, he needed to act first. There was no room for pride here.

Sighing, he pushed off the door and headed back to the library, boots clicking down the hall with as much purpose as they'd had coming up it a minute ago. He shoved down the anxiety, mixing sickeningly with shame.

He could do this without guilt--he _would_ do this without guilt. Regret and shame were not the same thing.

Sora was sitting where Riku left him. Still on the ground. Still shirtless. Still in the semi-dark with the light from the library cast in a line across his face. Arms around his knees. The only difference was his eyes squeezed shut.

Riku felt his frustration fade--not gone, just on hold; he'd cut deeper than he realised. He swallowed thickly against a lump in his throat at the sight as he crouched down, feeling punched in the gut.

Either his boyfriend hadn't heard him or expected someone else because when he reached out to brush his hand against Sora's, to get his attention with a soft "Hey," Sora opened his eyes and started slightly. The usual clear blue was distant, laced with hurt and confusion.

The confusion really got Riku. Sora...Sora hadn't figured out what even went wrong yet. He wasn't stupid, but he was still new to all this.

They both were. They _were_ young, and impulsive, for all their forced maturity. Inexperienced. And Riku hadn't helped. Maybe _he_ was the one who needed to grow up.

He bit down on his tongue to force the self-deprecating thought away--that wasn't going to help, either--and forced the words out. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I shouldn't've said it."

The words didn't hang between them for very long before Sora nodded, almost imperceptibly. He turned his hand over where it rested on his knees to grab hold of Riku's and squeezed tight. Riku squeezed back, the knot of tension in him uncoiling a little.

Sora bit his lip, though, confusion still evident on his face. When he spoke, the words were soft. Not accusatory--more like he was a little afraid of the answer. "Why did you?"

"Because," Riku huffed and quirked his lips up in a wry grimace, "I'm an asshole when I get frustrated. You know that better than anyone. It's...something I need to work on more."

Sora snorted but didn't disagree. He shook his head and shifted his grip to trace his thumb along Riku's wrist, averting his gaze to follow the path. "I meant...why were you angry with me?"

"You weren't listening to me."

Sora's brow wrinkled. A little of Riku's frustration resurfaced and he didn't stop it from bleeding into his voice. "I was telling you _no."_

Realisation dawned, finally, and Sora dropped Riku's hand, his face a sudden mask of horror. "Oh...oh, fuck." He clutched his hands to his chest like he wanted to back away from Riku entirely. "Riku--fuck, I--"

"Hold on," Riku cut in quickly. "Sora."

His voice was firm and Sora let him take his hand again, calming slightly. "I'm not trying to say I felt assaulted, okay? You're my boyfriend and we _were_ halfway to sex right before that."

Sora nodded and winced, but looked a little less panicky, gripping Riku's hand tight. For all of Riku's worries and guilt, he sometimes really underestimated how anxious Sora was. Everyone did. But Sora cared _so much,_ even when he tried to be so carefree. All that caring came with a price.

Riku continued, more carefully, "I _was_ anxious and frustrated about forgetting that meeting. And you just weren't listening."

Sora nodded again, more slowly, thoughtfully. His grip on Riku's hand didn't lessen. "I...guess I shouldn't have acted like skipping the meeting was the same as..."

"As an exhibition kink?"

"Riku, I'm so, so sorry. We've done--I know--I _should_ know better than that. You...you were right."

Sora's shoulders slumped so hard it was almost comical but Riku bit his lip against a smile; his frustration was almost gone now that he felt _heard_ and he suddenly couldn't help but find everything Sora did cute.

"No. I wasn't," Riku clarified. "I mean, we _both_ need to get better at communicating, sure, but we don't need to grow up to do it. Where's the fun in that?"

The words finally cleared the stress lines from Sora's crinkled-up face and his beautiful blue eyes lit up.

"We're allowed to be young," Riku added, a line he said frequently.

Sora grinned and the room practically lit up. "And stupid?"

Riku grinned back. "Yeah."

Suddenly Sora's face was all seriousness again. "Riku, I love you. I'm listening now. What can I do to make it up to you?"

The somber tone just couldn't be matched, so Riku didn't bother trying. Instead, he let his eyes crinkle at the corners, the sparkle in them giving away his position before he even spoke.  
  
"Well, I seem to recall a certain promise about your lips wrapped around my cock."

  
  


***

  
  


Emotional whiplash would be a pretty sufficient way to describe the day so far, but Sora's libido was no match for it; he'd been too many places and seen too many things for his dick to do more than pause politely while his mind sorted itself out.

All it needed was Riku's words and off it went again.

In the space of a heartbeat, they were right back where they left off, but this time in tandem. In _sync._ It felt good.

Sora gripped Riku's jacket--which would _definitely_ have to go again, soon--and pulled him in, crashing their lips together all but hungrily.

"Where?" he managed in the gasping breaths between kisses.

 _"Here,"_ Riku moaned practically into Sora's mouth. "Can't wait. Want you."

Young, stupid, and _on the same page._ Fucking finally.

Riku yanked Sora to his feet, then, only breaking the kiss for long enough to get the door closed before pushing Sora up against it and diving back in. Not violent, but _ardent._

Sora flipped them so that he was the one pressing Riku into the door, his lithe body flush against the other, head angled up to reach his stupidly tall boyfriend but it didn't make him any less in charge of the moment.

He _liked_ this door, he decided. He wanted to _fuck_ up against this door, once he'd seen his promise through.

Pleasure poured in rivulets down his spine with every sensual stroke, every thrust of his tongue into that hot mouth, a crude mimicry of what he'd be doing later. Every nip of teeth and slide of lips, every rough caress of groping hands went straight to Sora's very interested dick. The taste, the smell, the _feel_ of Riku was everything, but Sora needed more.

Getting Riku's shirt off again was the work of a few heated moments. He didn't spare himself more than a second to admire that beautiful bare chest again, still breathtaking even in the low light--he had an even more delicious goal.

The rest of their clothing went to a thoughtful pile at Riku's feet to cushion Sora's knees and as he sank to them, he hummed in satisfaction, the low noise coming back to him in the small muffled space. Riku's dick always stood out, even in the dimness. Long, flushed, achingly at attention.

Riku huffed impatiently, though he kept his hands to himself, clenching and unclenching them at his sides.

Oh, he was that eager, was he?

Without much preamble, Sora licked his lips, grabbed Riku's hip in one hand, circled the base of that luscious cock with the finger and thumb of his other, and swallowed him down in one motion as far as he could take him before hit his throat.

"Nngh--ff _fuck!"_ Riku's fists thunked against the door behind him but he didn't, to his credit, buck forward.

Sora would have grinned, if he could have. Seemed like his grip on Riku's hip was unnecessary after all. His boyfriend was getting better at this.

As always, salt was the first thing to hit his senses, followed by the pressure of something so big filling his mouth. He loved it, loved everything about it down to the tears pricking the corners of his closed eyes as his own forward motion pushed Riku's dick just a smidge too far. The feeling zinged to his own neglected dick. He'd get to it soon.

For now, he let himself moan around Riku's dick, as he started moving, to show his approval. Iron-clad self-control was _sexy._

This was something Sora knew he was good at. And not just because he knew how Riku liked it after all their time together--he'd _always_ been good at this. Setting a pace that alternated between just right and teasingly slow. Moving his tongue rhythmically against the ridges and veins to create friction. Letting saliva pool in his mouth to keep everything slick, even as his jaw began to ache. Heeding the pull of gravity behind his bobbing motions to drive Riku's dick _just_ down the first centimeters of his throat on every thrust, never quite deep enough to gag.

He knew Riku could feel himself start to breach that tightness, the bulbous head of his cock just squeezing in before Sora drew back each time, because his boyfriend straight-up _whined,_ squirming and panting as carefully as possible, still desperate to keep himself from bucking his hips.

Being driven to a peak just this side of too fast, Riku was barely hanging on for the ride. That reaction and the power of Sora's position was almost as heady and arousing as anything else.

Riku was in every one of Sora's senses and he almost lost himself to it, almost caved in and grabbed his own dick and finished them both off then and there, but reined himself in when he heard a particular new pitch in whine from above him echoing around the small chamber. Sora had _some_ self-control. And he _really_ wanted to fuck up against this door.

When he pulled himself off Riku's cock as abruptly as he'd started, with a soft _pop,_ reaching to wipe his mouth on the back of his arm and looking up, he was gratified at the dazed expression that met his. Riku was wrecked already.

"Wha--" Riku panted, eyes glazed over.

Sora's chest was was heaving, too, and his voice rough. "Wanna fuck you."

 _"Yes._ Fuck," Riku managed with a breathy whine.

His legs were wobbly but Sora helped him down to his knees as well and settled him facing the door. Riku was too tall for Sora to fuck him while they were standing up, of course, but they'd found out it equated to just the right height if they were both kneeling.

Riku's skin was divine, his bare shoulder a silky landscape practically made for exploring with little licks and nips and caresses, but Sora couldn't linger long. He worked his way up to Riku's lips on a salty trail of flushed skin, running his hands over the soft, bared skin of Riku's arms.

After another fiery kiss over Riku's shoulder, brief, given the twinge of his jaw and the need prickling along every inch of his skin and coursing through his veins, Sora turned Riku's face to the door again and nudged his legs open wider.

Neither of them was going to last long, so he didn't push his luck with too much prepping. The noises he was getting out of Riku about had him over the edge as it was. And _oh,_ it made it all the sweeter, lining up and pressing into that tight heat. Sinking into Riku was like coming home.

Riku, for his part, was taking it like a champ. He always did. Flush against the door, his hands scrabbled against the surface as Sora pushed his way inside him, breathing laboured and heavy.

Sora bottomed out in one long, slow thrust, gripping Riku's hips and seating himself fully with one last, firm jolt. That elicited such a startled noise that Sora couldn't help himself, and did it again.

"Fuck!" Riku cried at the second jolt. "Sora..."

Sora didn't have time to respond, although a cheeky response was at the tip of his tongue. Riku clenched around him and he was lost to the driving urge that consumed them both. He didn't have to be told twice--he adjusted his grip up Riku's shoulders, digging his fingertips into the supple muscles, and _moved._

Once, twice, and then he set a proper pace with his thrusts, his whole world narrowing down to the frantic chase toward climax.

Riku, half-panting out Sora's name on every exhale, was the first to cum; with a strangled shout, he arched back into Sora. Sora held him tighter, wrapping one arm around Riku's chest and pressing close with every inch of skin contact he could muster, his front against Riku's back, leaving room only for a few more erratic, jerking partial thrusts into the too-tight, clenching hole.

"Riku! I'm--" He followed Riku over the edge, holding on as the sensations crashed over him and he spilled deep inside his boyfriend.

Sora came back down to the weight of Riku back against him and he pressed a soft kiss to the side of Riku's neck. His boyfriend let out a vaguely disgruntled noise as Sora pulled out of him. He always did like it when Sora stayed buried inside as long as possible.

He snickered. "Come on, Riku, we should clean up before someone _does_ come back this way and finds us. I can do that later."

Riku let his head fall back against Sora's shoulder, humming to himself. "Mmm, is that another promise?"

"Most _definitely."_


End file.
